witch_springfandomcom-20200222-history
Witch Spring 3/Dolls
In Witch Spring 3, Dolls replace the Pets of the previous two games. When Eirudy defeats monsters with Vitality, she absorbs part of their Vitality into her Soul Stone. By placing Vitality into the dolls, she can give them life and use them in battle. While most of her dolls are already in her doll room at the beginning of the game, some are acquired during the main storyline or through exploration. Overview Managing Dolls: *Awakening and upgrading dolls requires Vitality (VIT), gathered by defeating monsters, in the Soul Stone. In order to upgrade a doll, the VIT needed must be carried in the Soul Stone. **At the start of the game, the Soul Stone can hold up to 50 VIT. Later into the story, she will be able to upgrade her Soul Stone so it can carry more VIT. *All dolls aside from Vahnter and Bernick can be upgraded to a maximum level of 7. Using Dolls: *Summoning dolls costs a portion of Eirudy's total MP, with the amount changing depending on the doll. *In battle, Eirudy can summon a doll once per turn, and up to three dolls; Eirudy can choose to summon 1 mount doll and 2 non-mount dolls, or 3 non-mount dolls. *Non-mount dolls cannot be switched out during battle, and will be sent back home after the battle is over. *Mount dolls can be summoned on the field outside of battle, switched out during battle by summoning another mount, and ridden out of battle. *Enemies defeated by dolls will not give Vitality. Combat Dolls The following dolls will attack after Eirudy's turn. They cannot be used as mounts. Musclee A large combat doll. *'Location:' Located in Doll Storage at the start of the game. *'MP Cost:' 25% *'Ability:' Deals physical damage based on Level + MAG + STR, and grows stronger over time. After a certain number of attacks, Musclee will also Stun the opponent. Rachel *'Location:' Located in Doll Storage at the start of the game. *'MP Cost:' 15% *'Ability:' Fires 5 magic arrows per turn, with random targets if there are multiple enemies. Damage is proportional to Level + MAG. Warrie A small warrior doll that follows its master's swordsmanship. *'Location:' Located in Doll Storage at the start of the game. *'MP Cost:' 15% *'Ability:' Copies Eirudy's movements and deals bonus damage if a Swordsmanship skill is used (up to 5 hits). Warrie's ATK is equal to Level + STR. **Will not attack if a Magical Swordsmanship skill is in effect. Prototype Warrie A failed prototype of Warrie. It imitates its master's swordsmanship and sometimes shows outstanding ability, but its performance is usually very poor compared to the amount of MP it consumes. *'Location:' Acquired by venturing upstairs in grandmother's house. *'MP Cost:' 25% *'Ability:' Copies Eirudy's movements and deals bonus damage if a Swordsmanship skill was used. Has a chance to land critical hits, but usually deals rather weak damage. **Like Warrie, it will not attack if a Magical Swordmanship skill is in effect. Support Dolls Support dolls provide active buffs and/or healing during battle. They cannot be used as mounts. Little Emilia A small, cute, and diligent doll. Works hard to heal its master when the master loses HP. *'Location:' Located in Doll Storage at the start of the game. Story-mandatory unlock. *'MP Cost:' 10% *'Ability:' Heals HP based on Level + MAG, and heal frequency is based on AGI. Lara A cheerful and energetic doll. *'Location:' Located in Doll Storage at the start of the game. *'MP Cost:' 15% *'Ability:' Heals a small amount of HP to Eirudy and applies the following buffs: ATK Up, MAG Up, DEF Up, AGI Up. Buff strength increases by 3% each turn, up to 30%. Heal amount and doll speed is based on Level. Desert Fox Cub A desert fox found in the south of the Lehert Desert. It is said that it brings you good luck if you keep a desert fox cub around you. *'Location:' After defeating Deathworm in Lehert Desert, go to the Southern Lehert Desert. After defeating the scorpions, go to the dead fox at the very end. If you choose to take it, you can turn it into a doll. *'MP Cost:' 20% *'Ability:' Allows Eirudy to inflict critical hits, denoted by an explosive bracket around the damage digits. Crit chance is equal to Level. Mount Dolls Although all mount-type dolls give a bonus to stats when ridden on, their exact bonuses have not matched up to the amounts given in their official descriptions (see comment). Currently, the bonuses listed below are the values given by their in-game description. Boar Doll *'Location:' Given to Eirudy by her grandmother in Chapter 2. *'MP Cost:' 10% *'Ability:' Has the fastest movement speed and gives +50% AGI. Gives a flat bonus to AGI and DEF equal to +(5*Level). Denver A white lion that is quick and strong. *'Location:' Located in Doll Storage at the start of the game. *'MP Cost:' 20% *'Ability:' Increases movement speed and gives a +40% AGI and +10% DEF boost. Physical attacks are 10% more effective. Gives a flat boost to AGI and DEF equal to +(10*Level). Birdrock A giant golem that specializes in defense. It carries its master on its left hand. *'Location:' Located in Doll Storage at the start of the game. *'MP Cost:' 25% *'Ability:' Gain a flat +30 DEF and reduces damage taken by 30% (effect increases by 5% per level). **Movement speed is the same as walking. **Using Birdrock is required to get the Maegrik Egg. After defeating the Lavalord, use Birdrock to safely cross the lava and get to the item on the platform. Special Dolls Vahnter Grandmother's best work. It once was the guardian animal of Morell. *'Location:' Available in Chapter 4 on the Light/True Paths by defeating Vahnter at the Temple of Morell. *'MP Cost:' 30% *'Ability:' Attacks the enemy for damage proportional to MAG. Each attack also drains HP equal to damage dealt and increases MAG, making Vahnter stronger over time. Vahnter is automatically acquired via a storyline event and has no upgrades. Bernick Grandmother's worst work. *'Location:' Acquired in Chapter 4 on the Dark/True Paths, or in Post-Game on the Light Path. After acquiring the basement key from grandmother, unlock the basement door and go down to the basement to find Bernick, then pay 700 Vitality to awaken it. *'MP Cost:' 30% *'Ability:' Attacks the enemy with damage proportional to Eirudy's STR and MAG + HP and MP consumed. Each attack will drain MP; if MP is depleted, it will drain HP. Bernick's curse will also slow the target down and deal a fixed amount of damage to the target. Bernick is automatically acquired via a storyline event. Bernick of Deep Shadow *'Acquired:' Chapter 4 (True/Dark Path) or Post-Game (Light Path); enter the basement and defeat Bernick a second time. *'MP Cost:' 40% *'Ability:' Deals a tremendous amount of damage, but consumes Eirudy's HP by 30–50%. *Although Bernick of Deep Shadow can be unlocked in the main story of the True Path, this causes a bug where it will not appear in the final illustration. (The post-game update which added Bernick of Deep Shadow did not update the illustration to recognize its upgraded form. As a result, for those who want the final illustration completely filled out, this will mean refraining from Bernick's upgrade until post-game.) To verify: Must meet some requirements to get Bernick the Deep Shadow in Dark Path? Evaluation * Top-Tier: Vahnter, Bernick, Bernick of Deep Shadow * High-Tier, General Purpose: Boar Doll, Desert Fox Cub ** High-Tier, Specialized: Little Emilia, Birdrock * Mid-Tier: Musclee, Denver * Low-Tier: Rachel, Lara * Only obtain for the Final Illustration-tier: Warrie, Prototype Warrie Category:WS3 Guides